Learning To Fly
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: The prequel to A Day In A Life Of A Foutley brings all your favorite characters to College
1. Small Beginings

_Hey fanficers Cindy'sboy93 here and I wanted to make a prequel to an ff I'm making just so people understood the characters in the ff more. I've been getting great reviews for A Day In A Life Of A Foutley and truthfully I wanted Ginger in College for this ff but my imagination never brought her there until recently. I know some people may love reading this while others may like A Day In A Life Of A Foutley but fanfiction to me isn't a popularity contest people write where their imaginations take them. I'm glad to be writing this because it'll show how John met Ginger, how they fell in love, Ginger having fun at College parties, and loads of 90's music and references seeing this fanfic takes place in the 90's. If you have any questions or would like to be included in my ff in any way PM or review and I'll be sure to answer them or include you ASAP. So without further ado here's Learning To Fly I hope you like it._

Ginger Foutley excitedly looked out her window tree after tree passing by her mom's minivan piled high with boxes, duffle bags, and her brother Carl.

"I still don't see why she has to stay in Massachusetts I mean most people leave town after high school" Carl mumbled as Ginger hastily brushed her hair.

"Because Mass. Is where I grew up it's where my family is, where my friends are, and where my soul will eventually settle in" Ginger said her Discman blaring Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana.

"Kurt Cobain has got to be the best singer out there mom. I mean he doesn't hold back like some singers do".

"Right and we haven't heard that comment once or twice or like a million and one times. Come on sis find something else to talk about".

"Carl I know in your weird little brother way you're going to miss me while I'm gone. I mean who will talk about Nirvana non- stop while I'm gone?"

"I definitely won't miss the Nirvana talks I mean I must know more than anybody else about them with the walking, talking, Nirvana fan club always cramming my head with useless information".

"Hey just be glad you're alive when Nirvana started now that's something to tell your kids about down the line little bro".

Ginger's mom's van came to a halt as DR. Dave and Louise Foutley started helping Ginger unpack her bags and boxes.

"I'll take the guitar case seeing its contents are fragile and mean more to me than life itself guys. I mean I've had Geoffrey since as long as I can remember" Ginger said slinging a guitar case over her shoulder.

"Ok everyone including Carl let's get this stuff to your sister's dorm and then we can have our tearful, heartfelt goodbyes after" Louise said walking up to a desk to find a young girl behind it.

"Hello and welcome to Boston College home of the bulldogs and today is orientation. My name's Stacy and how may I help you?" The girl asked seeing Ginger's family lugging boxes.

"Hi I'm Ginger Foutley checking in and as you can see we need to find my dorm and soon before my family collapse' on this tile floor".

"Foutley, Foutley, Foutley, Fout-ley, Foutley, ahh here you are dorm 108 Miranda Kilgallen will be your RA so after moving in check in with her too".

The Foutley's breathed a sigh of relief moving boxes and bags to one side of dorm 108 Ginger hating the fact that she still had to deal with Miranda.

"Ginge you start unpacking we're going to get more boxes and duffels. Maybe we can unpack in two trips we'll see what happens" Louise said leading the family back outside.

"OK mom it shouldn't take me long to unpack and maybe Katie my roommate will make an appearance soon I hope".

The family left as Ginger sat on an unmade cot and started going through a box labeled linens knowing her bedsheets, blanket, and pillow were in there.

"Ugh another year at BC I swear you'd think my parents learned by now that I'm not the College going type but hey what can you do?" A girl in jet black hair, black clothes, black fingernails, and black makeup muttered pulling a trunk into the dorm.

"Hi I'm Ginger and you must be Katie Walsh my new roommate. So cool clothes and I love how you accessorize the uhh black combat boots with the rest of you apparel".

"Ahh yes the best part of College meeting my roommate so yea pleased to meet you I guess and be happy I'm, talking to you my last roommate died of boredom" Katie said making her bed.

Ginger slid the linen box in the corner and pulled out a boom box playing Snail by The Smashing Pumpkins which impressed Katie.

"Great song Red but I never pegged you as a Billy Corgan fan which I guess goes to show you never judge a book by its cover".

"Well Katie here's the last of your stuff so you know have a good year and we'll see you for Thanksgiving break" Katie's mom said kissing her and she noticed Ginger.

"Well hello Miss I'm Katie's mom Mrs. Roberts and I'm sure Katie's glad to have someone else here that shares her taste in music".

"Yea Katie's pretty cool I just hope she likes to study because studying is kind of my thing Mrs. Roberts. If she doesn't well there's always the library".

Mrs. Roberts placed a Tupperware container of brownies on Katie's bed, kissed Katie's cheek, then walked off leaving Ginger and Katie alone.

"I hope that studying remark was bullshit because if not then Red you're not in Kansas anymore Beautiful" Katie said munching a brownie.

"Oh please I'm sure I'm not the only smart kid here. I mean I'm here on an academic scholarship so I want to show the Dean she's not making a mistake" Ginger said putting school books on an empty desk.

"Red them giving you an academic scholarship just gives you a reason to slack off. I mean Boston College isn't exactly the cream of the crop kid".

Ginger put her empty box of books in the corner of the dorm and Katie spied the guitar case Ginger named Geoffrey"

"Red don't tell me you play and if you do is it electric or acoustic? Because I've been known to play a little myself".

Ginger unzipped the guitar case and gently lifted an acoustic guitar out with Geoffrey written on the front in black sharpie ink and placed it on her side of the dorm.

"My dad got me into it a couple years ago because he teaches it and he was looking to bond with me somehow".

"Cool so just how much do you play? Because a pizza parlor's looking for a musical act and I'm not allowed there anymore for reasons you don't need to know".

Ginger's family unloaded the last of Ginger's stuff as Carl noticed Katie before anyone else.

"Hey Vamp so what is it the end of the world or what? I mean smile it's not gonna kill ya Gothy" Carl said as Ginger gasped and Katie smirked getting eye to eye with him.

"You know Kid Brother you're right it's not the end of the world if I smile but let's for armageddon's sake say I do smile and the world goes to shit who's to blame?" Katie asked munching another brownie.

"Well aren't we a ray of sunshine this one's a keeper Ginge be sure to run around with her maybe you'll catch what makes her Gothic".

"Carl wait in the hall while I say bye to Dave and mom. I mean can't you go one day without putting somebody down?" Ginger asked ushering Carl out.

"Hey if she didn't want me to put her down then she should dress normal. I mean she has got to be the outcast to end all outcast' at College".

"Actually in this College this would be considered normal attire. I mean what would you prefer me to dress in baggy jeans with holes on the knees, a dirty white T, and a plaid shirt like every other grunge dresser out there?"

"Hey it would look better than wearing black all your life. I mean who would even want to date a vamp like you?"

"I'll have you know that I have a few boys interested in me and one has already proposed so you know maybe my clothes isn't the problem boyfriend wise".

"Well that's the last of it Ginger so I guess I'll see you for Thanksgiving and Winter break. You be good and try to ease up here sweetie" Louise said choking up as Ginger hugged her tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry mom November's two months away and I'll have so much to talk about when I visit home for the holidays" Ginger said slowly breaking from Louise.

"My turn Ginge and let me say I may not be Jonas but I'm sure he'll be as proud of you as I am right now if he were here" Dr. Dave said hugging Ginger and walking off with Ginger.

"Ginger you're a great sister so you know don't change too much with Gothy here and remember all your old papers are now at my disposal" Carl said as Ginger pecked his cheek and watched her family leave all of them bawling.

"Yea first year is always the hardest Red but trust me it'll get easier at least it did for me" Katie said walking off and Ginger heard an ever so familiar evil laugh from in front of her door.

"Well, well, well what have we here I mean doth my eyes deceive me? If not I'd say that looks exactly like Ginger Foutley the girl who stole my prom date" Miranda Kilgallen said her devious smile spreading across her face.

"Oh hey Miranda I had a feeling you would come around sooner or later I was hoping for later but hey you win some you lose some".

"Personally Foutley I'm surprised you came here when Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Princeton, and Brown came calling".

"Yes well I came here so I can gloat to you that I got in on pure talent and not for sleeping with the Dean's son" Ginger said making her bed.

Miranda snickered walking up to Ginger's bed and finding Geoffrey her eyes like hot coals looking to get even with Ginger for a while.

"Sorry Miranda but Geoffrey is off limits to people who hate me and you are first on that list. Anyhow you work on your insults and I'll work on unpacking and settling in".

"Yes well just remember you break it you brought it and if you need any help please do hesitate to ask because I'm not a student advisor I'm a residential advisor".

"Yea whatever just take your witches grin, your witches cackle, and your witches looks and go tempt the Dean's son why don't ya?"

"Using words that aren't real words Foutley you're a class act a real class act, a lady among girls, a woman among ladies. Foutley aren't you majoring in English?" Miranda asked seeing Ginger's face get as red as her hair.

"Yes I am now get the hell out and bother somebody else I mean damn there has got to be another person in this college for you to torture?" Ginger asked putting the last box under her bed.

"Foutley the way I get under your skin just confirms that you and I are going to be mortal enemies for as long as your pathetic ass studies here".

Ginger having enough of Miranda stalked off shoving Miranda out of the way and locking her dorm door.

"Foutley where are you off to? I mean why not find a study buddy and have a cram session of the nerds? I mean that's what you did in High School".

Ginger had a plan up her sleeve as she went to the Dean's office and Miranda gulped finally understanding Ginger's plan.

"Foutley tattletales went out with three year olds and seeing you aren't one I think tattling wouldn't do you any good".

"Who's tattling I just think the Dean should know who the girl on the side in her sons life is. Good luck talking or in your case cackling your way out of this one".

Ginger walked into the Deans office a secretary smiling down at her and a boy with blonde hair spied Miranda.

"Hey Randy Bear I thought I told you never to come here. I mean what's so important that it couldn't wait till tonight?" the boy asked with Ginger snickering at Miranda's nickname.

"Well Skye sweetie I came because the red head over there knows about us and soon so will your whole family, our friends, and the faculty of Boston College" Miranda said as Ginger was called into the Dean's office.

"Mrs. Foutley so nice to finally meet you your school records say it all and I'm intrigued to see how you can top these grades" Dean Grippling said as Ginger sat down in a chair in front of her desk seeing a lot of Courtney in her mother.

"Well Dean Grippling I would love to entertain you with stories of my youth I'm here today to tell you that your son Skylark is dating the one and only residential advisor Miranda Kilgallen".

Dean Grippling gasped at hearing this as Skylark and Miranda barged into Dean Grippling's office not knowing the trouble they were in.

"Mrs. Foutley thank you for looking out for my son's wellbeing but I can take it from here. Stop by later so we can as you said entertain me with stories of your youth".

Ginger skipped off happy to be in College as she closed the door hearing screaming on the other end and she knew Miranda was getting what she deserved.

"Now to go get me a job as a guitarist in a pizza parlor living off pizza slices and grape soda for as long as I live" Ginger said slinging Geoffrey's case over her shoulder.

Once Ginger got to Luciano's she saw that she wasn't the only one auditioning for the pizza parlor gig with the line stretched across the block.

"Hey Red nice of you to make it and don't worry about a thing I know how to make this line move. See Luciano the chef needs a waitress as well as a guitarist so here he comes now and watch the line thin out" Katie said standing behind Ginger.

"Hello everybody I appreciate the nice turnout but funds are not in our budget for a guitarist right now I'm incredibly sorry" An Italian man said as the crowd excluding Ginger moaned and walked off.

"Time for Mr. Luciano to meet my persistence and when he learns I'll work for food I'll be his first and only choice".

Ginger walked into Luciano's to find a boy mobbed by girls and he was enjoying every minute of it all the girls gleefully screaming as he signed pieces of paper.

"Ugh what do they see in him? I mean he's just like every other big man on campus out there too big for his own good".

"May I help you young one? I mean you're here for a little slice of Heaven am I right? That's why everybody comes here their own little slice of Heaven" Mr. Luciano said his voice thick with Italian accent.

"Actually I'm here to do something for you Mr. Luciano and I'll do it for pennies on the dollar and free food and drink which means no pay just food and drink" Ginger said seeing a dilapidated stage.

"Is that where the musician is supposed to play? If so can I maybe spruce it up to be your regular musician?"

"Look I told everybody that I can't pay them Mrs. Whatever Your Name Is and since I can't pay you then you'll have no reason to play here".

Ginger grabbed a saw taking some of the excess wood from the broken stage beginning to repair it a thing she learned from her father Jonas.

"There half the stage is finished you'll get the other half when and only when you hear me out and consider my proposal Mr. Luciano".

"Fine you have fifteen minutes before I get my hired hand to build the rest of the stage and kick your butt out of here".

"Good the names Ginger Lisa Foutley or you may call me Red the nickname given to me by my roommate. I'm a musician and will literally work for food and drink so no cash is needed".

Mr. Luciano scratched his chin in thought as Ginger had an ace up her sleeve playing the opening chords to Tom Petty's Learning To Fly.

" _Well I started out on a dirty road_

 _Started out all alone_

 _And the sun went down_

 _As I crossed the hill_

 _And the town lit up_

 _The world got still_ " Ginger began a small crowd including big man on campus crowding the stage.

" _I'm learning to fly_

 _But I aint got wings_

 _Coming down is the hardest thing_ ".

Everybody cheered and Mr. Luciano thoroughly impressed knew he found his fresh new musician in Red as he was going to start calling her.

" _Well the good ol days_

 _May not return_

 _And the rocks might melt_

 _And the sea may burn_ ".

The big man on campus put a jar on a stool by Ginger and the crowd reached in their pockets tipping Ginger with all they had.

" _I'm learning to fly oooooooooohhhhh_

 _But I aint got wings Yeaaaaaaaaaa_

 _Coming down is the hardest thing_ ".

John Ward the big man on campus found himself mesmerized by Ginger's voice and captivated by her beauty.

" _Well some say life_

 _Will beat you down_

 _Break your heart_

 _Steal your crown_

 _So I've started out_

 _For God knows where_

 _I guess I'll know_

 _When I get there_ ".

"Wow she is intoxicating I mean I can bottle her essence and drink it for days" John said seeing Ginger flip her hair a signature move Ginger had when she was on stage.

" _I'm learning to fly oooooooooohhhhh_

 _But I aint got wings Yeaaaaaaaaaa_

 _Coming down is the hardest thing_

 _Yea I'm learning to fly oooooooooohhhhh_

 _But I aint got wings Yeaaaaaaaaaa_

 _Coming down is the hardest thing_

 _Yeaaaa I'm learning to fly_ " Ginger finished the crowd chanting Red led by Katie who for the first time had a genuine smile on her face.

"You've got the job Red, keep the tips, you eat and drink here for free, and when I get money be sure you'll be the first employee I pay" Mr. Luciano said ruffling Ginger's hair a quirk she would grow to love working at Luciano's all through College.

"Great I'm starved so get me an Italian sub toasted with a large order of fries and a large grape soda if you don't mind" Ginger said this being her regular at Luciano's so much he named it The Big Red on the menu.

"So sweetie you got some real pipes and I was wondering if you were looking for some management my love" John said as Ginger sighed and yawned sleepily not at all interested in John.

"I'll take that as a maybe so is there anyone sitting with you Red as the goth likes to call you? Or would you like it if I sat next to you?"

"Sorry big man on campus but I don't converse with the likes of you now run along and go find some overly peppy girl to help you forget about me".

John shrugged walking off but in the back of his mind he was making Ginger his personal mission in life not knowing how hard it was to impress her.

Well that's it for now so R&R and Deidra I'm glad you love my ff's and I'll add you in the next chapter of this ff and A Day In A Life Of A Foutley again thanks a lot for your reviews and I'm glad to have found another person with special needs R&R fans Cindy'sboy93


	2. The Frat Party Kiss Off

The next day Ginger moaned as her alarm was blaring and Katie was rushing around trying to find all her school stuff.

"Red up and atom or is it at them? Whatevs just wake up and help me find my backpack because I am so late for breakfast" Katie said rummaging through Ginger's stuff and she slowly turned over noticing Katie's backpack was on her back.

"Right shoulder Kate and chill breakfast ends at 10:00 it's only 7:00" Ginger said groggily as she turned her alarm clock off and grabbed a towel needing her daily morning shower to wake her up.

"Red there's a party tonight and I know you're the smartie pants type but this party could boost your popularity just a bit".

"Kate it's our first day let me get through my classes and after that we can talk Social Butterfly Red alright?".

"Fine but I'm telling you all work and no play make Red go crazy. How you finished High School as a smartie pants and not partying is beyond me".

Ginger walked into the girl's room and turned a shower on not knowing the bathrooms were coed and John was in there brushing his teeth.

"Uhh what are you doing in the girl's shower room you perv? I mean are you really so desperate that you have to follow me everywhere?"

"Hate to break this to you Sweet Cheeks but the bathrooms are coed and since you're here I have a sudden urge to take another shower" John said staring down at Ginger's towel.

"Alright whatever fantasy your having is going to be just that because I could always undress behind this ratty looking white drape" Ginger said stepping into the shower and throwing her towel on the curtain rod and turning the hot water on.

"Sweet Cheeks are you sure you don't need a hand because I would gladly help if you want it. I mean who could deny the gallant knights help?"

"Oh gag me you are far from the gallant knight whatever your name is. See you want to get involved with me and we don't even know each other's names".

"Sweet Cheeks you'd be surprised at the people I get involved with even though I don't know them. I'm a rush into a relationship type of guy and then it goes down the drain".

"Gee I wonder why I mean with you calling girl's Sweet Cheeks and all. I mean does this whole Sweet Cheeks thing honestly work with you Mystery Guy?"

"The names John Ward now that you have my name what's yours Aphrodite? Yea that's right I know my Greek mythology Greek goddess of love" John said slowly pulling Ginger's shower curtain back.

"No my name's not Aphrodite it's none of your damn business and if you want my real name you're going to have to work for it" Ginger said smiling knowing John would never find her.

"Hey there's nobody in here but the water's running so where are you None Of Your Damn Business? I mean you made a classic mistake that I'm glad you made because I can give you a new nickname".

Ginger giggled stepping out of a shower her towel back on and John looked at her like she was the only girl in the world to him.

"Don't you have a class or something John Ward? I mean you didn't come to College to gawk at girls did you?"

"None Of Your Damn Business that's why every guy comes to College. So how's about you give me your real name and we can stop playing this game".

"I told you if you want my name you're going to have to work for it but until then None Of Your Damn Business will suffice".

"Suffice now there's a word not many girls say None Of Your Damn Business. What are you a human dictionary or some shit?" John asked following Ginger to her dorm where another guy sat on Katie's bed.

"Sup I'm Collin Katie's main squeeze and you must be Ginger I've heard so much Red. So who taught you how to jam?" The boy asked as Ginger waved and walked back to the bathroom with her clothes.

"None Of Your Damn Business are you ever going to tell me your name? I mean the suspense is killing me".

Miranda spied Ginger in the bathroom and she sneered having a revenge plan to get back at Ginger for the stunt she pulled.

"Hey John so who's your flavor of the week this week? I mean she has a name right? She can't go through life without one" Miranda said and yanked Ginger's towel from under her with John staring in awe of her.

"There I just made his day because he acts all popular but those are the first set of boobs he's ever seen and now he's seen your vag too."

"Wow None Of Your Damn Business you have a smoking body girl I just wish you had a tat with your name on it".

"Look Loverboy you may have seen me naked but that doesn't mean we're an item because I'm not one to date the most popular guy" Ginger said getting dressed and walking to Lit class John jogging beside her.

"Come on None Of Your Damn Business I need to know the name of my angel. I mean your name couldn't be that bad could it I mean it's not Milly is it?"

"Eww no If I was a Milly I would legally change my name but nice try and you'll never guess but I give you an A for effort".

Ginger walked up to a door and John saw her jeans were low riders and he could see her G string as he walked into the door with Ginger giggling down at him.

"Is the suspense of my name killing you yet? Because you owe me a full body cavity search of your body seeing you already saw mine".

John stood up and jogged up to Ginger joining her at a desk and the professor walked in and this professor was known to Ginger as dad.

"Morning everybody and welcome to English Lit my name is Professor Foutley but you can also call me Jonas" The man said writing his name on the board and John saw Ginger staring down at him.

"None Of Your Damn Business I think he's a little too old for you to seduce but hey an easy A is an easy A in any girl's book am I right?" John asked as Jonas walked up to him and he gulped not liking confrontation.

"Ahh yes John Ward repeat offender so what do you say you take some notes, read the required material, and leave my daughter alone so she can learn which is why she's here to learn".

John nodded looking at the board and copying the notes as Ginger did the same with a grin a mile wide on her face.

"So do you always make friends with the professors in class? If so maybe my dad and you can do lines after school like Bart Simpson" Ginger said snickering at John.

"Right today's book is The Grapes Of Wrath by John Steinbeck. I want a two page summary of the first chapter on my desk tomorrow morning everyone".

The kids in the class opened their books hoping to be done with it before class ended Lucky Man By The Verve coming from John's headphones.

As class ended Ginger skipped up to Jonas' desk as he handed her money and she ran off with John hot on her trail.

"Ginger huh I never pegged you as an exotic stripper name kind of girl. I mean what's your last name Coming Next To The Stage Introducing?" John asked as Ginger just sighed and spun around to face him.

"Obviously since Professor oh I don't know Jonas Foutley is my father my last name would be Foutley **F-O-U-T-L-E-Y** idiot boy".

Ginger walked back into her dorm slamming the door in John's face to hear Katie weeping and a covered lump on Katie's bed was what met Ginger.

"Kate what happened roomie? I mean did the weird guy that was here earlier break things off with you or what?" Ginger asked crawling under the covers to find a black haired mess occupying the makeshift fort.

"Red- don't- trouble- yourself- with- me- I'm- a- loose- cannon- my- parents- told- me- so. Now- here- I- am- wallowing- because- I- can- never- find- a- boy- to- obsess- over- me- like- John- does- to- you" Katie moaned using her hands to brush the hair from her face.

"Katie trust me when I say you don't want a stalker their creepy, stinky, dirty, but all in all creepy. I mean John barely knows me and now he's all over me like white on rice".

"Sure- easy- for- you- to- say- you've- got- it- all- the- hair- the- clothes- the- body- then- the- cool- name- that- attract- boys- to- you".

"Kate you just need a boy and yes they are out there you just need to stop looking girlfriend. I mean as my mom says a watched pot never boils and what that means is things go slower when you're looking".

Katie sniffled and her lips slowly formed into a grin and she ripped the blankets from the bed and grabbed a towel.

"You're absolutely right Red now get ready because tonight we party and tomorrow we wake up with hangovers".

Ginger saluted Katie going through her side of the closet and she found the shortest clothes she could find and put them on already hearing her mother's voice in her head saying the outfit was too short.

"Ginger you better be wearing fig leaves to cover that skimpy outfit young lady. Honestly if your father were here he'd never let you live this down I mean cheese and rice" Ginger mimicked her mother giggling.

"I guess going to College means throwing things like long clothing away I mean the shorter the better is the motto here isn't it?"

Katie walked back into the dorm John pushing his way into the dorm staring at Ginger in her panties and bra as Katie made a disgusted face at him.

"Don't you have better things to do than stare at a girl half naked I mean Playboy has naked women on every page" Katie said as John snickered at Katie.

"I've seen her naked and trust me Playboy bunnies have nothing **N-O-T-H-I-N-G** on her she's in a class all her own" John said sitting on Ginger's bed his eyes never leaving her.

"Aww how cute you trained him to sit and beg. Does he roll over, play dead, fetch, and lie down too? I mean beat it lost puppy I bet there's a roommate with your name on him or her".

John stood up vowing to himself that he'd never give up until Ginger was his and he hoped that would be soon.

"Go on boy go find a bitch to fuck and then maybe Red may show some interest in you but I'm guessing not because you try way too hard" Katie said walking to the showers".

"She's right about that I mean there has got to be other girls here besides me that you're interested in horndog. I mean hell I'm nothing like those sorority pledges that you could be dating".

John snickered walking closer to Ginger snuggling up against her as she cringed at his touch and he smiled down at her.

"I'm not so bad once you get to know me Ginger I mean come on just let me give you one date that's all I ask. I mean one dates not going to kill you".

"It might you're not going to make me put the lotion on my skin or else I'll get the hose again are you? I mean you are that creepy".

"Ginger I'm not going to lock you in a basement if that's what you're asking. Even though locking you up could mean I'd see you every day".

"And you wonder why I won't date you I mean you're a Buffalo Bill in the making. John go find some new material and I'll be here to shoot you down" Ginger said playing the opening chords to Stay by Lisa Loeb on Geoffrey.

"Ginger I love you but hard to gets not your best game honey I mean- I mean- I mean- I mean who's that?"

A girl in dark brown hair, green eyes, jeans, a graphic T shirt, Ordinary World by Duran Duran blaring from her Walkman walked into Ginger's dorm Miranda growling at her.

"Two to a room Jezebel and don't you even try that the dean told me to come here bull" Miranda the RA said as the girl dropped her bags and a cot was moved into the room with a dresser, a boom box, and posters of 90's boys all over the place.

"Is there a problem here Hussy? Because if there is I hope you can throw down because I can" The girl said throwing her bag onto the cot.

"Did the dean say you should come here? Because as you can see there are already two to a room and the rule is two to a room no more no less".

"Great Dean Grippling will be happy to hear from you I'm sure Hussy. So where are my roomies and friends for four years?"

"Greetings I'm Ginger and I have to say the more the merrier at least he's slobbering over you and not me now" Ginger said pointing at John.

"Don't worry about it I get the same reaction everywhere but I have a boyfriend Freaky Stalker Dude" Deidra the girl said as John looked back at Ginger.

"Luckily you do this is a Buffalo Bill in the making wanting to lock me up and where my skin as a coat. He's a freak and I can't seem to make him go away".

"All showered come on Red you can sleep when your dead and I see you're still breathing so let's embrace debauchery you know sex, drugs, alcohol, maybe a combination of the three" Katie said taking her towel off and we see her body covered in tattoos as John just stared.

"OMG are you still here lost puppy? Beat it loser and why does it look like we picked someone else up Red?"

"Deidra Long at your service and I never caught your name cool tat girl. I mean you have got to have a name right?"

"Katie Masters and it's always great to gain another roommate even though two to a room is our RA's fight song".

"Yea well your RA's a Hussy we knew each other from way back and I would have been here sooner but I was fixing to move".

"It's fine this is Ginger but you can call her Red I'm Katie but call me Raven and you're Deidra but we'll call you Spice because you're spicy like a spice".

"To clear things up I never said I'd wear her skin as a coat but locking her up seemed like a really good idea" John said as Ginger smirked standing up in the Cheese And Rice costume her mom would hate.

"OK Deidra let's move we have a party tonight and partying is all part of the college experience girl. I know you like partying because well who doesn't?"

Deidra, Katie, Ginger, and John walked down the hall to a frat house where loud music met them and John was in uproars at reaching the house.

"Good luck getting in there ladies it's a frat party just for the brothers including me and to get in you have to do something we all agree on".

"Sha right I'm like so sure weirdo. We're getting in because my girl Katie has invites don't you Kate? Don't you Kate? **KATE PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE INVITES TO GET US IN!**

"Are you kidding God himself couldn't get invites to this party it's the event of the year and as John said a brother party but as he also said if we do something humiliating they all agree on then we can get in" Katie said walking to a line of boys looking to get in.

"Great just great we're here to party and we have to get initiated to get in. What's next drinking the blood of a bat and becoming vampires like Keifer Sutherland? Deidra asked as both girls stared at her.

"What so I like The Lost Boys I mean hell it was the two Corey's best movie ever and vampires sexy vampires who can beat it?"

"Stop giving them idea Dee I mean are you sure you really want to drink someone's blood? I don't and I think Katie may agree with me on this" Ginger said as the line slowly moved each guy being invited in".

"Actually blood drinking would be a relief because these guys are pervs and they get off on seeing girls naked so be prepared to strip Red and Spice".

"Next keep the line moving people we don't have all night" a guy in a toga said as the three girls stepped up and he grinned evilly.

"Well, well, well wellsie, wellsie, wellsie look what we have here gentlemen a couple of party crashers and what do we do with party crashers?"

"Make them pay, make them pay, make them pay, make them pay, make them pay, make them pay" The brothers chanted as Deidra took her wallet out Katie and Ginger staring at her.

"I'm good for $50.00 what about you guys? I mean if we pay we get in right and we're none the wiser am I right?" Deidra asked pulling money out for the boy.

"Spice he didn't mean that kind of pay he means he's going to humiliate us until they feel we've been humiliated enough then hopefully we can get in".

After Ginger said this the toga guy walked up to the girls taking them all in and flakes of snow fell from the sky as he laughed and went back to being the bouncer.

"You ladies want in? Well to get in you have to stand stark naked outside for half an hour in a blizzard praying to God you don't catch frostbite".

"Fine we'll strip for you pervs but after you see our bodies you're going to wish you asked us to strip naked earlier" Katie said taking her clothes off underwear and all as Ginger and Deidra coming this far as a pack did the same.

"Hey green eyes I said no clothes take the boots and socks off Honeybunches and then we can see how pretty your feet are when their blue" The toga boy said as Deidra hesitated then sighed defeat taking her boots and socks off all three girls shivering hoping half an hour came soon.

"Good girls now last thirty minutes and you can come in and party to your heart's content don't last thirty minutes and you go home with no clothes".

The toga boy went inside as Ginger shivered and Deidra and Katie huddled with her for warmth as Deidra looked up at Katie.

"So God himself can't get invites to this party huh? I bet you he's in heaven snapping photos and laughing at us as we speak" Deidra said brushing frost from her hair as Ginger blew into her hands trying to stay warm.

"Ladies having fun? I sure am seeing you three freezing out here so who likes hot chocolate because I have so much and I'd hate to see it go to waste" John said as the girls raised their hands and he dumped it into a snow bank.

"Whoops look at me the butterfingers, crazy, stalking, wanting to wear skin as a coat, perv that I am. Damn it and it was really hot too it probably would have warmed you three right up".

"John you klutz I'm starting to think you did that on purpose you jerk I mean it was a thermos and thermos' aren't slippery".

"Of course he did it on purpose Spice he likes seeing us beg and as soon as we get in there we're going to make him beg me for a date" Ginger shivered as Deidra dove into the bank eating the hot chocolate snow.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM still hot and it makes happiness flood into my body to the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes.

"Ten more minutes girlies and then it's party over here and party over there. I do have to say though the red one has a smoking body" Hank the toga guy said as John joined him.

"Yea you should see her dripping wet so much more satisfying man but anywho I hear the keg calling me so peace out my man".

" _I need someone a person to talk to_

 _Someone who cares to love_

 _Could it be you_ " Ginger sang as Deidra and Katie looked at her catching her drift.

" _Could it be youuuuuuuu_

 _Situations get rough and I start to panic_

 _It's not enough it's just a habit_

 _And Kid your sick_

 _Darling you're sick"_ Katie sang suddenly not feeling so cold

" _Well you can all just kiss off into the air_

 _Behind my back I can see them stare_

 _They hurt me bad but I don't mind_

 _They hurt me bad they do it all the time (Yea Yea)_

 _Yea they do it all the time (Yea Yea)_

 _They do it all the time (Do it all the time)_

 _They do it all the time (Do it all the time)_

 _They do it all the time do it all the time…"_ Deidra sang as Katie and Ginger lent backup vocals.

" _I hope you know that this will go on your permanent record_

 _Oh yea well don't get so distressed_

 _Did I happen to mention I'm impressed?_ ".

" _I take one, one, one cause you left me_

 _And two, two, two for my family_

 _And three, three, three for my heartache_

 _And four, four, four for my headache_

 _And five, five, five for my lonely_

 _And six, six, six for my sorrow_

 _And seven, seven for no tomorrow_

 _And eight, eight I forgot what eight was for_

 _But nine, nine, nine for my lost gods_

 _Ten, ten, ten, ten for everything, everything, everything_ ".

" _Well you can all just kiss off into the air_

 _Behind my back I can see them stare_

 _They'll hurt me bad but I won't mind_

 _They'll hurt me bad they do it all the time (Yea Yea)_

 _Yeah they do it all the time (Yea Yea)_

 _They do it all the time (Do it all the time)_

 _They do it all the time (Do it all the time)_

 _They do it all the time, do it all the time, do it all the time_ ".

Once the girls were finished Hank clapped never taking his eyes off Ginger's breasts as the girls were hopeful they'd be invited in.

"Alrighty girls you served your purpose so come on in and enjoy the pleasure of the brother's company while we get to know you girl's a little better" Hank said leading Ginger to her clothes as she quickly threw them on and walked inside.

"So beautiful great job singing out there and might I ask why you did it?"

"Well it was better than thinking about hypothermia ore getting frostbite so I guess singing got us through the hard time".

"John says you're a hard nut to crack so let me just grab my nutcracker and we can go at it foxy. I mean John's that bad looking is he?"

"No he's just too persistent and I don't do persistent boys that well they just seem too full of themselves".

"Yea I can dig it foxy so what do you say to a tour to our house preferably my room?"

"No thanks Hank because I can smell beer on your breath and I'm not some drunk guys one night stand" Ginger said as John walked up leading her away.

"Well se casa mi sou casa babe so how about a drink and we can get better acquainted? John asked as Ginger shrugged following him to his bedroom where two Corona's with limes met them.

"So Ginger where do you hail from? I mean the small town your from has got to miss you like crazy honey".

"Sheltered Shrubs in Dover Colorado but we meaning my family and I moved to Boston after BU accepted me".

"I know exactly where Sheltered Shrubs is I grew up in the next town over Remington and trust me we could have used you in that one horse town".

"My mom and dad were this close to moving to Remington but Sheltered Shrubs called to them so many years ago".

"Yea Remington is what they called the wrong side of the tracks, the poor part of town, the ghetto. In fact the only reason I got in here is because I can shoot a basketball" John said as Ginger slowly looked into his eyes and for a second Ginger and John become one.

"We have so much in common if you take out the genders, the too full of myself attitude you have, and the fact that you don't like giving yourself a lot of credit".

Fade Into You by Mazzy Star flooded from downstairs as Ginger grabbed John kissing him before he could kiss her and he smiled brushing the bangs from her red hair with blue streaks.

"So where do we go from here Ginger? Am I a one night stand or did you want to be the one stand tonight?" John asked as Ginger grabbed him kissing him again and again.

"Alright so maybe we make this a two night stand and we can stay here for the weekend or until you get tired of me and ditch me like everybody else I loved did".

"Oh yea great pillow talk Jerkface I mean here I am throwing myself at you and you're telling me that I'm a one night stand to you?" Ginger shouted throwing her beer bottle at the wall shattering it.

"Ginger you've got to understand I've never in my life met a girl like you before. I mean you love me but the other girls I got with didn't they liked me because I'm a big man on campus".

"Yea and you'll never meet me again you jerk. To think I thought you were different from other guys but you're just the same pig in a pen with other pigs!"

Ginger stormed off as Deidra and Katie noticed she was crying and they bolted after her hoping to God John didn't rape her.

Well that's it for now so R&R and I'll continue writing chapters. Thanks to all my fans for sticking with me even though the chapter process is long and a special thanks to Deidra for all the awesome covers to my fics and for inspiring me to write more.

PS I don't own Kiss Off Violent Femmes do.


End file.
